Talk:Godou Kusanagi
someone please remove slayers from categories. thank you Faisal Shourov (talk) 22:57, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :DontTalk seems to have fixed it. Antvasima (talk) 07:47, February 3, 2016 (UTC) In Light Novel we can see quotes like several times: Creation of heaven and earth. The death and birth of stars. The blade forged through the goddess' wisdom. "Steel embodying the birth and death of stars... The dark blade of heaven and earth's creation. The flames of the scorching jet-black divine sword... I saw them too." "Legend tells of a great hero who shot down nine suns during antiquity at a kingdom in the orient. The arrows he fired had vanished along with the falling suns, but a master craftsman of the celestial realm was able to create an arrow for replicating the feat." "As long as the conditions are met, I can obtain the power I need to destroy you all from the heaven, the earth, as well as the stars. However, not all gods share this ability, for only a minority of sword gods with substantial might and clout possesses such an authority... Anyway, this kind of task for Old Sun here is just a piece of cake." Ruling the sky, possessing the right to destroy the world and all humans, he was the one with absolute authority. For the first time in his life of fifteen years, Godou truly experienced what the word King meant. "Sir Knight... That... To wake the Divine Sword of Salvation requires obtaining steel that tears apart heaven and earth, causing the stars to crash. You really want that?" "Hmm. In the legends of this Knight's master, this steel was called Caliburnus, Escalibor, Excalibur and other names. The precious apocalyptic blade that could slice through heaven, earth, and the planets." "Tearing apart the ancient earth, penetrating the skies, Divine Sword that brings stars crashing down, now is the time for your return, to the hand of the Knight of the Lake, once again sounding the horns of war!" —Come, Divine Sword of Salvation. The sacred sword that brings stars to fall. "Really? This sword of mine doesn't have that kind of ability though. Athena said it could create heaven and earth? Well,not as amazing as yours, at any rate." Like a super massive black hole, it sought to devour all of creation. Taking as nourishment everything it had absorbed, autonomously converting it into new life. Like aged stars exploding into supernovae, their remains were turned into materials for new celestial objects. Even though this was happening on a tiny scale, it imitated the life cycle of stars. Consequently, this black metal was capable of heaven and earth's creation— Then Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi sucked in everything to produce a spherical space of pure darkness. Like the white star produced by the Divine Sword of Salvation, the black hole-esque object hovered high in the sky. And even made for are things like withstand blows can destroy mountains or destroying mountain ranges, shock waves able to erase cities ... Liliana: "Of course, the giant centipede was incinerated to ash by the white stallion's flames. The mountain where it was hiding had half its mass blown away, resulting in a major change in landscape. Nevertheless, this could only be considered minor damage in comparison to a Campione's serious fight." In addition, the jet-black arrow pursuing them—suddenly exploded.Platinum light erupted under their gaze, producing a large-scale explosion affecting an area several kilometers in diameter. The mountain range of Minamibousou was spectacularly and tragically blown apart. One part of the shadow was quite similar to a human arm. That arm reached towards the quiver, extracting a golden arrow. The arrowhead and fletchings were made of gold. Having obtained knowledge of Rama, Godou immediately understood. If this arrow were to be shot at Tokyo, an area of land comparable to the Bunkyou Ward would be destroyed in an instant, turned into ash... The holy sword was the weapon for slicing through the hero Rama's divine power. Even if it were an arrow capable of turning the entire Tokyo area into scorched earth, so long as it was launched by Rama, surely it could be dispelled. Pushpaka Vimana was a flying ship in the shape of a perfect circle and looked as gigantic as a city.The result of Lancelot's charging attack was a giant crater in the northeast block with a diameter beyond four or five kilometers. It was practically like the site of a meteor crash. Furthermore, the culprit, the white knight, had charged even deeper, causing severe damage to the giant ship's core.The ground beneath Godou's feet kept shaking.Rumble rumble rumble rumble rumble. The vibrations were transmitting through the soles of his feet. The damage from Lancelot's charge had made the entire body of the giant ship shake like an earthquake, giving off thunderous rumbling. :This is the wrong place for such an extensive wall of text. You can post it in the content revision forum instead, in order to get more attention and responses. :Also, please sign your posts with 4 "~" signs at the end. Antvasima (talk) 15:47, August 30, 2016 (UTC) No thank you. :Well, suit yourself then, but if you do not create a thread in the content revision forum instead, it is unlikely that anything will change. Antvasima (talk) 04:48, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :What Anvasima said is correct, man. Unless you make a content thread about this, your suggested changes will not happen here anytime soon if at all. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 04:50, August 31, 2016 (UTC) I know very well about it, but I know I still would not make any difference, then do not. :Well, you can post the above text here, in case you change your mind. Antvasima (talk) 06:18, September 1, 2016 (UTC) I'll just post it, I'd do the changes but I bet someone intrude accusing me of false information. Interesting that series without quotes made and with much more inconsistencies as Saint Seiya (example) has power well above even what is said and can speculate. :Look, all that I am saying is that we have an official procedure to these issues. If you post this in the content revisiom forum, and try to convince the community, it is very possible that your suggested changes will be accepted. :Just complaining, on the other hand, is not going to lead anywhere. Antvasima (talk) 07:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC) : He's at least done so through here, Antvasima. @Godou: What Antvasima is true, of course. I'm not here to berate or lecture you here but that's how things are done here normally. If you had bothered to post about this at any other time and manage to convince the others of what you want have done here for the verse, your changes are likely to be accepted and can be done through and made to the profiles. Not doing it and just complaining about it while also possibly making changes w/o making a thread will really not get you anywhere where. Especially since one of the reasons we revert peoples edits on a profile is only because they haven't been approved by the community and staff here. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 07:24, September 2, 2016 (UTC)